My Princess
by xXXButterflyAngelMistXXx
Summary: I have to live a double life. its another reason why i have to abandon one of them. hopefully it goes well. Sasusaku


...

Heyy my new fanfic :DD

hope u like it

**Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto**

...

_**Dear diary,**_

_**today is May 1st**_

_**i just tuurned 8**_

_**The queen wanted me to be wed by age tento a noble prince.**_

_**huh...but who?**_

_**this is so useless.**_

_**~Sakura**_

I closed my diary and out both my pancil and diary under my pillow.

i got up from my bed and i changed from my dress to a shinobi outfit.

i hate this life. i have to live a double life.

ughh why is life so difficult.

i have a ball tonight so i cant train that hard.

i head to the training grounds not to far from the castle.

i put my hair in to pony tails so noone will recognize me.

when i got there i see all the trees so soft ...so soft to strike.

i started aiming Kunais and Shurikens to the tree and threw them.

luckily it hit successfully.

i tried three other techniques i leearned from Tsunade-Sensei.

This is me. Sakura Haruno. 8 years old.a genin and princess of the leaf kingdom.

usually i wouldnt even get to be Genin 'till im at least 13.

but thanks to the help of Tsunade-Sensei and Naruto-Kun, i made it this far.

i continued all of my techniques 'till i heard a voice.

"tsucoi"a kid said.

i looked around and spotted a kid the same age as i was."hi its not that amazing."

"not amazing?"he said questionly yet sarcastically."you're awesome. your already Genin like i am" i looked at his headband and smiled.

"hi my name is Sakura Haruno. what is yours?"

he stood and stared at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha"he replied.

'Sasuke Uchiha?'i thought. isnt he the prince from the fire village?

without thinking i had said,"aren't you from the fire castle?"

"yea"

"are you prince Uchiha?"

"heh that's my brother"he replied."he's married"

"oh"i said.

i sighed in frustration and sat on a rock.

Sasuke sat next to me and puthis arm over my shoulder. i looked up at him.

"you are the princess of the leaf arent you?"

"Hai"

"what are you doing out here?"

"shinobi training"

"And.."

"relieving stress"its like he's reading my mind.

"relieving stress?"

"yea before the ball in two hours" i said as i looked at the ground in disapointment.

"what ball?"

"this ball where i find a find a prince and shall be wed to him."

i sighed and threw shurikens at the tree.

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"Hmm? what about Naruto-kun"

"he'll be your prince"

i shook my head no.

"no he's not a prince of a different country. Naruto-Nii-San or Naruto-Kun is my brother."

"you call him Nii-san?"

"No its to awkward like that"

"hnn"he replied.

i stood up and jumped off the rock about to walk away.

"i should get going"

i started to walk away and remember something and turned to him and said"i almost forgot wear a mask. wear a mask if you come"i winked at him and ran off to the Castle.

i ran and finally arrived at the castle. i walked in the castle and headed to my room.

Why did i have to be wed so young? It's no just 8.I sighed and changed into my kimono.I looked at myself in the cant i be pretty like the queen? I shook the thought off and headed to the flowers we're so mom say she named me after the Sakura trees. They we're pretty in the sunlight nd the shine when night falls.I smiled and went on with my thoughts.

"nice flowers today huh?"

after i heard that i went ot of my thoughts and i looked over my shoulder to find Queen Mieling.

"your highness i didnt see you when i came"i said as i curtsied.

She grinned at me and started speaking"im sorry Queen Tomoyo had put you in this position."i know she was just changing the subject.

"no its nothing big. i just needed to be wed."i said as a bent down to play with one of the flowers.

"i understand you want to be a shinobi like your mother"

i looked up into her brown locks in shock.

"H-h-howd you know?"

"the emerald look in your eyes"

"what about it?"

"it shows everything"

i looked at her shocked. i didnt know what to say. so we had a really long silence.  
i looked at my reflection in the water and started wondering alot of things.

"you have just came back from from train am i correct?"

"h-hai"

she looked at me and smiled.

"Go and get ready for the ball its in a half hour"she said and she left.

i really like Queen Meiling but she sometimes is creepy.

"hai"i whispered. i walked back to my room and looked through my dresses. i didnt quite catch this but i am mature for my age. im a fast learner maybe thats why.

i grinned as i saw a bright Blue dress. i haven,t worn this dress for years.

i changed from my kimono into the dress and it fit perfectly.

now to get by my dresser.

...15 minutes later...

"Sakura-chan!"said a familiar vioce.

"Naruto-kun"i yelled as i ran over for a hug.

"why are you here? aren't you suppose to be be getting ready?"

"i wanted to see my sister "

"oh.."i sighed.

"is there anything wrong?"

"iie"

"oh.."he said to my while looking at my eyes.

"Naruto what if i never to find my prince?"i said as i was frowning and looekd at the ground.

"Sakura-chan dont think that"he said while gripping my hand reasuringly."you will find your prince someday"

i grinned at him and hugged him. "thank you Nii-san"i said while smiling.

"No problem"

i let go and waved goodbye and ran to the ballroom with my mask of course.

i went in and a fast song was playingand i really liked this song.i sighed as i sat down on one of the chair. someone then and came sat next to me."You look lonely"

"Im not lonely im just..."i trailed off as i continued

"you just what?"

"i dont know many people here"

"Sakura-chan"said a familiar vioce.  
"Hey Neji-kun"i said grinning. i've known Neji for a long time. he was my best friend until another girl came along.

"Well i'll be Leaving now"said the person beside me.

"no can you stay?" "um sure"

"Neji-kun where have you been" said a girl with two buns in a mask coming to stand next to neji.

"i was looking for you"

the girl sighed.

"um Neji? who she?"

"oh this is my fiance tenten"

"Hey Sakura"she said while smiling warmly.

"Hi Tenten"

oh so Neji is getting married at a young age to huh?

"who's this guy?"Neji said pointing at the guy who i was holding hands with.

"He's my..."i started thinking random things and then came out a word"Boyfriend"i started to grin anxiously hoping he would buy it.

"oh"he a 'oh'? ughh i dont get boys these days.

"Neji can we slow dance"

"sure" they left to the dance floor leaving me and what i guess was my boyfriend.  
"did u really have to say boyfriend?" he asked kind of mad.

"i couldnt think of anything else to say...im sorry"

"its okay"he took one look at the dance floor and then looked back at me.

"wanna slow dance?"

"um sure"

we walked to dance floor hand in hand.i put my arms arond his neck and put his hands around my waist.

i listened to this song."this is my favorite song"

"mine to"he said.

"lets make this our song"he suggested.  
"mkay"i replied

he pulled me closer and i layed my head on his feels like a fairytale. i never want to end.  
the song ended(the song was 'your star')

Everybody left to go home since it was the last song of the night.  
me and him sperated.i smiled."when can i see u again?"

"very soon princess"with that he ran off.

i never saw him again.  
or did i?

heyy hope u like it i know its another but i started writing this one out of the blue and i really ewanted u guys to read it and you guys should know i love u gys gys are awesome :)).

R&R :DD  
oh and try to guess who the guy at the dance was.


End file.
